1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit and an electronic device including the same. Specifically, the present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit outputting a detection signal based on a result of detection by a detecting device and to an electronic device including such a circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an electronic device such as a liquid crystal television or a portable telephone including a detecting device represented by an illuminance sensor, a semiconductor integrated circuit outputting a detection signal based on the result of detection by the detecting device is used. By way of example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 61-163738 (Patent Document 1) discloses a circuit that obtains a photoelectric conversion signal from a photoelectric conversion module.
In the semiconductor integrated circuit outputting a detection signal based on the result of detection by the detecting device, conventionally, a structure in which, for example, a current flowing through the detecting device is converted to a voltage by means of a resistor, and the converted voltage is converted to a digital signal by an AD (Analog to Digital) converter, has been used.
In the conventional semiconductor integrated circuit as such, however, the range of detection is limited by the dynamic range of the AD converter.